The invention relates to a cloth fabric.
It also relates to a method of manufacturing a cloth fabric.
It also relates to the uses of this fabric, notably in clothing and in garments including such a fabric.
Knitted cloth fabrics are well known and often used in clothing, notably because of their flexibility and elasticity.
For example, from the document FR-A-2 671 812, a tricot knitted fabric composed of three knitted threads is known, a first thread constituting the right side of the knitted fabric, a second thread, constituting the wrong side of the knitted fabric, knitted with the first thread and a third thread constituting an inconspicuous weft thread inserted between the first thread and the second thread.
Knitted fabrics however have drawbacks, in comparison notably with warp and weft woven fabrics.
Thus, knitted cloth fabrics can generally be put out of shape more than woven fabrics, owing to a more difficult to obtain and keep dimensional stability.
They also have a generally high permeability to air which can detract from comfort.
Making up, notably sewing, operations are also more difficult to carry out with knitted cloths. This is because a significant pressing off of one or more knitting threads can occur following the breaking of a thread of the contexture.
The choice of usable yarns is also more limited than in the case of warp and weft woven fabrics.
The invention therefore aims to remedy these drawbacks.
The invention proposes a cloth fabric of the knitted cloth type, comprising a knitted fabric, preferably warp knit fabric. The fabric has, on one of the faces of the knitted fabric, an insertion of reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads extending in the weft direction held in place on the knitted fabric by the casts of the knitting yarns, without participating in the formation of the stitch.
According to other characteristics, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads comprise the long weft threads.
The fabric according to the invention includes a reinforcing and/or stabilizing thread in the weft direction between each row of stitches. As a variant, it includes several, for example two or three, reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft direction between each row of stitches.
According to another variant, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads extending in the weft direction are disposed one row of stitches out of two, three, four or more.
According to another embodiment, the fabric has in addition reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the warp direction.
The reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the warp direction comprise the capstan threads, disposed rectilinearly between the columns of stitches or disposed with a displacement of one or more columns of stitches to another.
For example, the capstan threads may be disposed in the warp direction, with a displacement corresponding to one or two columns of stitches, so as to have a cast over one or two columns of stitches.
The reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the warp direction are disposed between each column of stitches or, as a variant, one column of stitches out of two, three, four or more.
A reinforcing and/or stabilizing thread is disposed in the warp direction between the columns of stitches. Provision can also be envisaged of several, for example two or three, reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads between each column of stitches or one column of stitches out of two, three, four or more.
Generally, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft and warp directions are disposed substantially regularly. However, increase, or reduction, can be envisaged of the number of reinforcing threads at certain places in the fabric, notably depending on the destination and use of the fabric.
The knitted fabric is made from synthetic or artificial mono- or multifilament threads, and/or from synthetic or artificial fibres.
For example, the knitted fabric is made from threads and/or fibres of polyester, polyamide, notably polyamide 6 or 6.6, viscose, and derivatives and/or mixtures of these products.
The threads and/or fibres used for the knitted fabric are flat.
As a variant, they may be textured.
According to another variant, the knitted fabric is made from threads and/or fibres which include, incorporated, one or more threads and/or fibres of elastane.
The reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the warp and/or weft direction are made from synthetic or artificial mono- or multifilament threads and/or from synthetic or artificial fibres.
For example, the threads and/or fibres used for the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads comprise those made from polyester, polyamide, notably polyamide 6 or 6.6, viscose, and the derivatives and/or mixtures of these products.
According co another embodiment, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft and/or warp direction are made from natural threads and/or fibres, for example wool, cotton, and derivatives and/or mixtures of these products.
According to another variant, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft and/or warp direction include, incorporated, one or more threads and/or fibres of elastane.
The reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft and/or warp direction are flat or textured.
The textured threads may be obtained by a conventional texturing technique, for example a technique of texturing by false twisting.
The textured threads may also be obtained by the air texturing technique.
According to another embodiment, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the warp and/or weft direction comprise a mixture of shrunk fibres and non-shrunk fibres.
According to the invention, the reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft and/or warp direction may be identical to one another or of different compositions and/or structures.
The number and the numbering per single ply of the threads are generally chosen according to the resilience, flexibility and volume desired for the fabric.
According to the invention, the knitted fabric is made from a weave limiting the effect of pressing off. Such weaves are for example the Simple Atlas, Reverse Atlas or Twill knitted fabric type weaves.
According to another aspect, the invention also concerns the uses of the cloth fabric according to the invention, for making garments or pieces of garments.
The cloth fabric of the invention is usable notably for making short overcoats, jackets, coats, trousers, waistcoats, or elements which are components of these.
According to yet another aspect, the invention concerns a garment of clothing including, at least in part, a cloth fabric according to the invention.
According to yet another aspect, the invention concerns a method of manufacturing a knitted cloth fabric in which:
a knitted fabric is knitted on a tricot knitting machine;
reinforcing and/or stabilizing threads in the weft direction and/or the warp direction are inserted an the knitted fabric;
the finishing of the fabric obtained is carried out, during which the fabric possibly undergoes a shrinking treatment.
The invention will be better understood from a reading of the description which follows, produced with reference to the accompanying figures.